Battle on the Broken Shore
The Battle on the Broken Shore is a pre-expansion event before and ongoing with the World of Warcraft: Legion expansion. Adventurers take the fight to the Burning Legion in the Broken Isles, the site of the Legion's newest incursion and primary foothold on Azeroth. The pre-event quest chain starts with the automatically offered quest . This event is available to all players who are level 98 and above as part of the legion pre-patch, with pre-order or purchase of the expansion not required. Details The Battle on the Broken Shore differs slightly between Alliance and Horde players. Although each faction is united in their assault on the Legion in these lands, each group separates and takes a slightly different approach at various stages during the assault. Each faction's perspective on the actions of the opposite faction are dramatically different, however. Both sides shared a similar approach to preparing for the encounter by gathering adventurers and heroes from wherever they could be found and putting them aboard vessels on their respective assault fleets. Alliance Varian Wrynn and the Stormwind fleet arrived at the broken shore several hours before adventurers and the second regiment. There were reports of heavy fighting, but it was unknown exactly where Varian and the first regiment were. The second regiment of alliance forces consisted of several alliance heroes, Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Greymane and Gelbin Mekkatorque. When the second group of ships arrived at the broken shore, its forces cleared the beach of demons and legion structures, culminating in the slaying of . Alliance forces fought through countless demons, realizing the number of legion forces was far beyond anything they had previously encountered. After finally reaching Varian and what remained of the first regiment, the two Alliance forces combined to push forward and shut down a demon portal which had been supplying legion reinforcements. Jaina spotted Tirion Fordring in the distance, being held captive by Gul'dan, so the alliance forces pushed forward even further to assist the paladin. As the alliance forces approached Gul'dan, Tirion warned that it was a trap. Suspending Tirion above a lake of fel lava, Gul'dan summoned a massive demon named , who used his fel-breath to burn Tirion to a crisp. Horrified, the alliance forces (with the help of a host of Horde forces on a nearby platform) defeated the massive demon. The alliance forces pushed forward, toward the final encounter with Gul'dan, while Sylvanas Windrunner and the horde forces positioned themselves atop a nearby ridge to cover the Alliance's flank. Just as the Alliance force was about to launch their attack on Gul'dan directly, he summoned a massive host of demons, including many familiar Legion lieutenants and commanders. Gul'dan sent wave after wave of demons at the alliance forces, which were gradually defeated one by one. For a time, it appeared as though the combined forces of the horde and alliance were holding their ground. However, as a surprise to the alliance forces, it appeared as though the horde had abandoned them, retreating from their position atop the ridge. This left the alliance forces exposed and likely to soon be overwhelmed by the legion forces. In order to save what remained of his forces, Varian called for all of the Alliance forces to retreat. The alliance forces boarded an airship and it began to ascend. However, Gul'dan summoned a colossal Fel Reaver in front of the Tomb of Sargeras, which grabbed hold of the airship. Handing Genn Greymane a letter to his son, Varian leaped atop the fel reaver to destroy it, as the remaining Alliance forces retreated aboard the airship. After destroying the fel reaver, Varian fought through several demons. However, just steps away from Gul'dan he was stabbed, perhaps fatally, by two Felguards. Gul'dan mocked Varian, telling him that he would be remembered as "the king who died for nothing". Defiant to the end, Varian's last words were: "For the Alliance!", before Gul'dan tore his body apart by infusing him with a fatal dose of Fel magic. Alliance Broken Shore Cinematic, Varian - Legion Spoilers! Quests Horde During the assault, Sylvanas Windrunner and her archers fired from atop the rise to cover the Alliance's advance. Hearing a commotion behind her, she looked down the rise to see the heroes of the Horde hopelessly outnumbered. Baine Bloodhoof helped a fallen Thrall rise from his knees even as Vol'jin rallied the troops. Halfway through his sentence, however, he was struck from behind and fell. Sylvanas ran from her position to hold him, and it was obvious he was on his way to death. With what remained of his strength, Vol'jin told her to make certain the Horde was not destroyed. With no other option left to her, and with the Legion closing around them, Sylvanas raised her horn to her lips, sounding the retreat. Her Val'kyr swooped down from above, taking hold of whomever they could to carry to safety. The Legion overran the rise, looking down upon the scattered and now hopelessly outnumbered Alliance forces. Back at Orgrimmar, Vol'jin sat atop the throne for the last time. Though bandages covered his wound, he was quickly dying. With the leaders of the Horde gathered, he told them the spirits revealed a future to him that he could scarcely believe, but he had no choice but to follow their vision. With his dying breath, he handed leadership over to Sylvanas, making her Warchief. Sylvanas stood before the gathered Horde later that day and asked who would follow her in avenging Vol'jin's death. Their response was unanimous. Quests Notable demons During these events the largest assemblage of major demons was likely ever seen on Azeroth at one time. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References See also * Broken Shore * Burning Legion * Legion Invasions * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;News